Sweets For My Sweet
by Epiphany Under Moonlight
Summary: To fall in love is a dangerous venture, to risk one's heart and very soul for acceptance and affection is to hold a dagger to one's heart by a stranger's hand. For Seto Kaiba it is to possess...and to obsess. To have, hold, and keep from this day forward


Ah yes, this would make for my second Seto Kaiba ficlet...yes. Read on and see what horrors develop from the mind of me, oh and review if you don't mind.

Also this isn't your typical fairytale story.

* * *

Wines and smoothies and other alcoholic wonders.

Liquids of various color and taste, chilled, shaken, rimmed with sugar and salt. Kissed by lemons, limes, and oranges. Tempting as sin in elaborate wine glasses of many shapes.

Pink and green, purple and blue.

Strawberry. Kiwi. Banana crème pie colada.

Sparkling orange cider mangoe.

Squares, triangles, and perfect circles with looping bases.

Delicious cloying things with no real purpose or function.

Not for his job, or a party amongst shareholders, or some other meaningless thing.

Just for play, just for enjoyment, just for pleasure.

Her pleasure.

...and how many before he was hopelessly drunk and all too willing?

Soon. Too soon and not soon enough.

And yet sooner than ever expected.

And he smiled, murmuring soft words to himself as he loaded the silver tray with sweets for his sweet.

Intoxication for the intoxicating.

Pretty for pretty.

Everything for one.

And he smiled, something that few if any had ever seen grace his too-often empty features.

Perfect pearl teeth dazzling out from pouting rose petals, casting the classic milky features aglow in divine light.

A smile that truly, only two people, those that would forever keep his secret, had been blessed to see in all it's glory.

Something soft and shy and dear that ever so gently, ever so slyly could glissade to sexy provoking and wild.

When under the right circumstances, with his lover near and the tease waiting for the right word or action to challenge the game...he would do anything.

Be a pet, a toy, a model, a...yes. .

And already they had tried so much...he had...for no matter how disturbing when it was out in the open for all to hear, how stunning at first, once he had tried it...

...once he had...

It was better than the sweetest sin.

...and he smiled.

A smile that rivaled all the radiance and splendor of another innocent by the name of Yugi Motou.

But no one else had seen it.

And till they had no one would believe something so beautiful could come from Seto Kaiba.

...But it could, and quite often it did.

So he smiled that wondrous thing to himself as he moved on past the buffet table, elegant fingertips running down the antique lace and taking note of the various cakes and candies sitting so pretty, illuminated in the cold fluorescent light, delicate things that had been put there by his staff.

Lollipops and twinkies, chocolate cake, cotton candy.

Jellies and buttery things, sweets filled with sweets, crunchy, luscious, and good.

Caramel and strawberry, toppings of whipped fluff crowned with the freshest cherries.

Frivolous.

Ridiculous.

Useless.

Fattening, deceiving, artificial.

...But so good on her lips, hot on cold. And so sweet in her mouth, firm on soft.

...And so sinful on her skin...as he had...found out, terribly smooth...and good.

Precious and lickable, dreams filled with cream.

Things to be yearned for, things to be appreciated.

Fattening or no. Teeth rotters or not.

Still so right, so perfect for them.

After all...sweets for his sweet.

Sweets and perfection and everything good...absolutely nothing wrong or bad.

The newest rule of the household, a golden rule, something never to be broken.

And it was...

Strange, strange that his talents had turned to this, sugar-coated confections and colored intoxicants, pastries and honeyed fruits.

Strange that now he fixated on what he hadn't given a damn about before.

...strange...

But not.

Romantic acts, scented candles, dinners by moonlight accompanied by violin...special things used to gain attention and favor.

If it was something of importance, then he could learn, learn and master as he did everything. God knows he wasn't a born Casanova or Romeo. God knows he had stumbled with confusion as he did those strange things and been filled with rendering doubt as he realized he was doing such strange things.

But he could learn, he would learn...even if he had felt like an immature child as he sat there reading those foolish books and asking such crazy things from his younger brother...

...Who knew more than he had about so many things...which had promptly earned him being grounded for two months...and then released when he had next been forced to ask.

"Mokuba...I...".

...so he had learned, failed more times than he would have ever allowed in anything else...

...but she had laughed...and it had been so terrifyingly flawless he had nearly glowed and screamed with joy...and when he had managed to get it right...

Midnight lashes fluttered shut as he indulged in the blissful memory.

When he had gotten it right...

...that had been very good as well...

She had wrapped him up in slim arms that were always so warm and inviting and told him he was adorable, and he had smiled because...because...he might very well have been adorable, but being told by someone who wasn't afraid of him, being able to express his emotions without fear or doubt...

Stealing a kiss because he wanted to...and was allowed, allowed to touch and hold and kiss and pet.

Sublime.

And he kept trying, kept perfecting the strategy and improving his tactics, coming up with new games and ploys.

Because it was a fantasy.

Much like his rp games: set rules, presents when an action was performed, in a sense, learning how to work the system.

And this game...something he still couldn't quite grasp.

How could it be?

A game with only winners, no losers. A prize that wouldn't hurt anyone.

...how?

Something that he...desperately wanted to win.

Something that there was such danger of him losing.

...why?

And so here he was, standing by a stainless steel buffet table brimming with exotic foods and overflowing with a slew of celebratory drinks...everything he could think of to make the moment memorable.

Dipping into his vast wealth, using his extensive power, calling in favors from everyone he was owed.

Being a tad bit cruel...but being nice afterwards, and that made up for it didn't it?

He wouldn't be punished afterwards, by fate, karma...life itself...

He wouldn't lose...everything he had gained, would he?

And he was scared sometimes.

It scared him, a thing he worried about when the night was late and she was so small within his arms, when he remembered how it had been before and mused on how it could be.

The thing he worried about if he chanced upon seeing her laugh while with another male, and the twinge in his stomach that almost forced him to double over.

A thing he worried about when she was not so willing to give into temptation and she came very close to ignoring him when he already felt like such a fool.

But he wouldn't lose her would he?

Because he was different now.

Changed.

Now he got exactly what he wanted...and gave it all to the person he adored.

Did compassionate things and didn't destroy those that annoyed him.

He was learning, yes.

...But he was still a rich bastard, and he still played the game.

A newer game, different to be sure. But still a game.

...But there had to be little allowance for reality though.

So he picked up a simple glass of water because he knew she would prefer that over everything else.

And he picked up a brush because pretty hair was a fuzzy, albeit darling mess that needed combing.

And hesitantly, quite shyly with a bright rose blush staining porcelain-ivory cheeks, he picked up the small box that had come from the drugstore not less than two hours ago.

Pack of twelve, size large, ribbed for her pleasure...

...God, he had nearly died buying these...and now to hold them, to have them in his house...

To know what he would use them for...and how soon that they would...

...hah. God. Deep breaths, deep breaths so that he didn't hyperventilate, deep cleansing breaths so he didn't have an aneurysm, deep deep breaths so that he...he was going to have...sex.

It was okay. It was okay.

This was how far he had come...and, and how far he was going to go.

And he took another deep breath, because it was scary.

So dangerous, lethal...but...it was...really nice too.

Good, it was good. He just had to be careful.

And he smiled, though he was shaking and his hands had formed a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the table.

He smiled because it was lovely, he was...dating someone.

He could do and learn, try and explore, satisfy...but he just had to be careful.

Because while he didn't mind kids, the idea of kids, the noise and joy that would come with the pitter-pattering of little feet in such a big house, and Mokuba being a big brother to a little baby...it would be so hard on her wouldn't it?

Spiteful adults who despised him wouldn't approve, the tabloids would explode with faulty information and bitter opinions from name-less wonders, and pictures would be obsessively plastered across anything that could be bought and paid for, and he would end up having someone killed...slowly.

So they had to be careful, so that everything would be fine.

Yes.

Because everything would be fine.

He would see to that.

...It was a bit of a juggle getting all the things to stay where they should on the platter, and he had to be careful, but he managed soon enough and made his way to her room.

Their room.

The one that they had made together.

And he smiled.

But he took a quick detour...because sometimes, more often than not, it didn't seem true.

How could he ever...?

Why would anyone ever...?

Because he wasn't...he wasn't...

People usually didn't care about him unless he forced them to.

A harsh fact, but a fact none the less.

So why did she...?

And he took a critically appraising look at himself in the ornate silver mirror.

He was attractive...?

Yes.

It was a fact that had resulted from a lucky cross of genetics and puberty, he was handsome. The newspapers said so everyday, the countless women who threw themselves so blatantly at him obviously agreed.

It was simple enough, he was good-looking and capable.

A pretty face for the cameras and a pretty bank account for some bitch.

Really, who should give a damn about everything else.

His soul, his heart.

Dreams, struggles and nightmares.

Everything he'd had to endure to make it to this point, everything he'd had to let go of...all of it...who cared.

So long as he kept producing money like a cash cow, once it's usefulness was up it would be gutted, cut into little pieces, and eaten by those who had kept it for selfish reasons.

...Who cared so long as he did all that he was good for...

And how he had run away from such a disastrous future.

Never smiled when the poisonous associates spoke their lies, never gave into the false and empty compliments, just reminded himself over and over again that he had nothing and no one but Mokuba.

Over and over and over again, until it had become the harsh reality of his life.

Little lonely Seto Kaiba...with nothing but his millions, his mansion, and his brother.

...but now.

But now he was also...

And he carefully put the tray down onto a nearby table and closed his eyes as the emotion came over his face like a hibiscus opened to the sun.

He was cared for...

Loved, appreciated, and wanted.

And not just by Mokuba. By someone who...who thought he was wonderful...and the smile appeared again, brighter than ever before. Thought he was beautiful and sweet and good...without him paying them or doing everything to please them.

Someone who loved him...

...just for himself.

...Loved, and he shivered.

The word was so great, the feeling so heavenly...and just for himself, nothing else.

He hugged himself because...he was whole and good and right...and someone saw through all his lies and broken ambition and liked him, loved him.

...Thought him beautiful, truly beautiful.

He opened his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a delicate hand against the cool glass and smiling at himself.

"You are loved.", he sing-songed and the sun soaked reflection gave him the biggest grin in reply.

Blue eyes so bright and deep with color, cheeks rosy as strawberries, lips painted into that pretty thing.

He was loved...yes...and how many years had Mokuba been waiting for him to smile like this again...

To laugh like this again.

And how many years had he been waiting to finally live.

...Hmmm.

It was all her doing. She was the one who cherished him, the one who had forced him to smile, forced him to care...forced him to want and desire and trust...and he cherished her dangerously for that.

Because she saw...something in him that no one did, even those that thought they knew him so well.

...So he had to let it happen.

Seto Kaiba, heartless ice prince, young entrepreneurial billionaire had allowed a crack in his mask and a chip in his armor, and underneath it all what was he?

A hopeless romantic turned to blushing and stuttering, willing to do anything for a kiss or a hug from his beloved.

A simple smile and laugh to make his day that much brighter, his life that much more.

Seto Kaiba, a pathetic little love-lorn idiot.

God, yes...and to think...he had hated such people before with a burning passion.

Those foolish enough to believe; idiotic enough to fall into the deadly trap. Pathetic enough to have their heart's broken.

...And yes the danger was there, as it always was.

...but.

To try, lean on, give in and just...surrender...

It was so pleasant...

Nicer than anything he had felt in so long.

And he ran his fingers through silken milk chocolate locks and fluffed it a bit, wanting to look good, wanting to be loved.

Because while he was handsome yes...he could be sexy...and he could make her smile.

He resumed his carrying then, anticipation building steadily in his heart as he made his way to her room.

He reached for the knob and pushed open the door. Praying nothing dropped, praying he didn't trip, praying he would still be wanted by the time he came inside.

And there she was...

His lover, love, girlfriend, best friend, everything.

With Mokuba and her...everything. Everything he thought he would never have, everything he did have.

Heaven, paradise...how had he gotten so lucky?

"Hi.", he said softly and carefully shut the door before turning and moving slowly to the bed.

And she was smiling, sitting straight up by the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a shirt of his and...and...being so terribly distracting when he could just barely see...stop it, he admonished himself silently.

And staring at him with those luminous eyes full of emotion and color and humanity...but she couldn't conceal the nervousness hiding behind the beautiful orbs and the way she trembled as her hands reflexively bunched up the sheets beneath her fingers.

"Hi.", she said back just as softly and he watched as her eyes drifted to the side before widening to...

...what?

And then he blushed, red as a tomato as he remembered.

The condoms...

The one little package that had taken an hour and all his courage to buy, the longest and most painful experience he'd ever had buying anything...and she...

Dear God she must think him a complete pervert...

Ugh!

He gave her a wide smile trying to hide his embarrassment, if she wouldn't...make love to him, with him, then...God, how lonely it would be.

How terrible.

"Here.", and he leaned forward offering her everything, the food, the drinks, his life, his love, his world.

She reached up and took the glass of water, quickly, hiding, but not quite...

...Had he done something wrong?

Was that all she wanted from him?

Simple and paltry water when he offered her decadence and all things luxurious...what she could get from anyone when he...

...then perhaps he had done something wrong.

And she didn't want anything from him anymore...

...maybe...she hated him...and, and...

and he had...

...he had thought that...

But she gave him a brief smile comforting him so much more than she realized with that one motion, and drank the water slowly.

"It's okay Seto.".

He nodded once barely able to hide his relief and sat down onto the perfect mattress next to her before flopping backwards, basking in the freedom of her.

He didn't have to be too dignified, didn't have to conceal and pretend, he could just...be.

Himself, simply.

...how wonderful.

..."I want...",

and the sentence drifted off to nothing as he stared up at the clear Spanish staccato ceiling, complete with chandelier and original rose wreaths painted by the Vaniciotta.

...He wanted...

...but what did he want?

And he glanced at her from the corner of his eye watching carefully.

And she sat, lightly sipping at her water and staring down at her feet, breathing so very lightly.

She was perfect.

She never asked him for anything...never demanded to be rewarded for spending time with him, never tried to use him...

Perfect, truly.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at this person who had fallen into his life, slipped past his many shields and defenses only to enter into territory unknown and lethal.

To enter and stay and fix, do without shattering, heal without suffering.

What everyone had pushed so hard for. What Yami had...destroyed him for.

To be able to rebuild.

"What do you want?".

Because that was all that truly mattered.

What those who were the world to him wanted.

And she flinched just once, stiffened and stared down at the imperfect young teenager lying at her side and gently tracing an invisible design onto her bare thigh.

Was she?

...could she?

..."Seto...", she whispered and the most intimidating and infinite blue eyes flashed up to stare at her as his hands made her toes curl and her insides twist.

...what if...?

..."Yes?", she took a deep breath and shivered, why had this happened to her.

Why was he...?

"Could you...please...take off my handcuffs.", and her voice quavered as she said that despairing word...handcuffs.

Why had it come to this?...and when how had she missed it so...

He stared up at her before his gaze wandered down to the one metal armband encircling her tiny wrist and locking her to the railing of the bed.

Keeping her to him.

Keeping her with him.

It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her...no, no, the insides were filled with foam and leather and fur...there was no way she could be hurting...

It was just...he loved her, and he didn't want to be alone.

Mokuba was growing up so quickly and would leave soon and- ...he would have nothing but her...without her...

No one else loved him.

So he just wanted...

For her to stay.

She was the only other person that cared... So...she could, couldn't she?

Stay.

And when they were both old enough they could get married...and she could have his kids...and it could be even more perfect.

If the heavens would allow it, then it would be even more perfect...

"You won't run away?", the reply was soft and whispered and his eyes were empty, but never empty, thoughts always spurring around in his mind at lightning quick speed and producing many great and terrible things.

"I won't run away.", and she shook her head trying so hard for her voice not to crack, trying so hard for the tears not to fall.

Not to scare him or he would never let her go.

"Promise?", and the words sounded so childish and innocent as once again he lay on his back moving closer till tousled cinnamon locks tickled her skin.

"Promise.", he gave her a smile.

Something deep and loving and true...how scary it was that this was the only way he could...

"Okay. Just remember...you promised.", and he sat up and pulled the key from the back pocket of his jeans, pulling her arm to him and sliding the precious metal into the small lock.

It came open with a soft click and he easily took it off her wrist kissing the skin that had been trapped beneath.

"Sorry.", he murmured softly before placing his head on her lap, and waiting, praying that she would run her fingers through his hair and tell him how soft it was...like she used to when she smiled and laughed...and he blushed red as a cherry when she touched him in bed...and after a moment she did.

After staring at the unlocked, yet forever barred door and then at the lover who had come to care too much...she slowly, gently ran her fingers through his hair much to his pleasure.

A soft sigh and moan...

Did her best not to scream as he purred.

And he smiled.

Seto Kaiba was in love.

And he would protect those that he loved from everything, forgive them endlessly for all wrongs even those done against himself, and die trying to make the world what they wanted it to be...

He would.

And all he asked in return, all he really wanted.

Was just that he would be loved.

And someone would stay with him.

Forever.

* * *

...Well did the ending surprise you? I hope so, I was trying to slip it in unnoticed. Maybe in a day or two I'll put up the overview for this ficlet, hopefully, maybe maybe not.

Anyway please review, and thank you for reading this story, oh and if you liked it feel free to read and review my other fics.


End file.
